Guardian
by teno-hikari
Summary: AU - Going against Itachi, the legendary Kyubi guardian takes human form as Uzumaki Naruto, in order to protect his former master's vengeful little brother... whether he likes it or not. (sasuke x naruto sasunaru)
1. Prologue

Guardian

Summary: AU - Going against Itachi, the legendary Kyubi guardian takes human form as Uzumaki Naruto, in order to protect his former master's vengeful little brother... whether he likes it or not. (sasuke x naruto / sasunaru)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto - if I did there would have been more 'accidental' kisses in the anime

------------

PROLOGUE

"Naruto, come."

The small nine-tailed fox opened one unnatural blue eye to look up at his approaching master, before lowering his head. The morning sunlight that filtered in the through sliding paper doors was just too nice and warm to leave. Closing his eye he attempted to go back to napping until a hand reached out to pet him, rather than scold.

"Stubborn as always," Uchiha Itachi commented fondly as he rubbed the sensitive area around the ears. Eagerly, Naruto purred softly as those gentle fingers descended to scratch underneath his chin. Another hand was already caressing his fiery red fur coat. "What am I going to do with you?"

Naruto was too busy enjoying his master's attention until his ears caught the sound of hurried footsteps heading this way. Inwardly the fox sighed as he sensed his younger master coming from his room to catch up with Itachi. It was the same every morning, just like the fish Lady Uchiha prepared for his breakfast.  
"Niisan!"

Itachi lifted his head after placing his shoes on, and turned to regard his eight year old brother standing behind him. There was an anxious look on the boy's young face as he met his gaze. It could only mean one thing. Already knowing what his little brother wanted, the teenager inwardly sighed and decided to ask anyway.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

The fox was rather disappointed as the older brother turned his attention away from him. The warm sensation of sunbathing had paled in comparison to Itachi's touch that seemed to reduce his muscles into jelly. Well for a short time anyway, the pleasant aroma of breakfast wafted in the air and Naruto happily trotted toward the kitchen.

"Will you teach me how to throw a shuriken after school?" young Sasuke asked hopefully. There was a slight pause before the older Uchiha shook his head. Stretching a little, the fox resisted the urge to sigh out loud; it was always the same request and response between the two sons of the Uchiha clan.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time today."

A half eaten fish in his mouth, Naruto returned to see Sasuke being pushed back as Itachi stood. The younger boy was looking up - cross-eyed to look at the slightly reddened mark on his forehead. The small raven haired boy turned slightly toward the family pet - was his mind playing tricks on him or was that fox snickering? - before back to Itachi.

"You never have time, and you're always sorry. Am I nuisance to you, niisan?"

The fox looked between the two siblings as he swallowed the rest of his breakfast.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," Itachi replied quietly, "Some other time."

With that Itachi opened the door and left. Still standing there, Sasuke watched his brother go - hurt and disappointment was suddenly replaced with pride. He was lucky he had Itachi for an older brother at all ... someone to look up to, and hopefully follow in his footsteps someday.

Of course he needed to graduate and become a Genin and then take the Chuunin exam. But before that he needed to get to school early and train. Now... where the heck was his left shoe...?!

Looking around wildly, his large obsidian eyes caught sight of the nine-tailed bandit and frowned. "Stupid fox, give that back!"

And so the morning chase through the Uchiha mansion began.

He didn't seem to care at the insults the small boy shouted to him - he got his exercise and a little amusement watching Sasuke awkwardly run with one shoe on. The mischievous fox holding the shoe in his jaws; bounded from room to room with Sasuke hot on his tails. Naruto had to admit to himself that the little brat's speed was getting better. Then again it was an indoor chase and had they been outside, Naruto would have easily lost him and -

"Got you!"

Lady Uchiha who was currently putting her youngest son's bento together, looked up as she heard Naruto yelp. Blinking she stood and glanced out into the hall to see Sasuke triumphantly standing on one of the nine tails that belonged to a very pissed looking fox. The scene stunned her, but she resisted the urge to yell at her child, and instead offered him his lunch.

"Let him go, Sasuke, you shouldn't step on his tails.."

Wrestling with Naruto and getting his shoe back, the raven haired boy stepped away and frowned a little. It was the same thing almost everyday. When the fox chose not to go off with his brother, he would end up causing some mischief from him. If he didn't know better, the small animal was feigning a look of innocence before his mother.

"Kyubi started it."

Watching the brat putting the bento into his backpack and putting on, Naruto couldn't help but follow him outside for a little while. Sasuke had stopped for a moment to talk to an older Uchiha from a branch house. His ears perked at the mention of his master's name. Itachi.

Itachi was a genius.

Itachi was strong.

Itachi was 'special'.

Itachi was the pride of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto frowned inwardly as he watched Sasuke try to smile proudly as the old woman went on. He assumed it would have been difficult to the brat, to live his great big brother's shadow. It wasn't to long ago that he remembered, Itachi had already accomplished many things when he had been Sasuke's age.

'Itachi is everything you'll never be' was what it sounded like the older woman was saying to the boy. For some reason it made the nine-tailed fox angry. However, lucky for her - her husband had come out and promptly cheered Sasuke up, saying someday he would surpass his older brother with hard work and determination.

Sasuke turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of a red blur shooting across the rooftops. A startled cry escaped his throat as he momentarily was caught off balance. Something pounced at him from the side and a light weight settled on his shoulder when he righted himself. His eyes narrowed annoyance as he caught sight of those crimson nine tails fanned across his face.

"Ah! Naruto-sama!" the elder couple greeted with a deep bow as the fox set his blue stare on them. "Good morning!"

Rolling his eyes behind the animal's deep red coat, Sasuke fathom why everyone in the clan had to spoil the creature just because he was a pet of the main house. More like Itachi's pet. But it still surprised him a little, why was the Kyubi with him rather than with his brother?

"Oi, get off," the boy hissed irritably as he tried to shake the fox off his shoulder. "I'm going to be late."

The weight off his shoulder was suddenly gone and the young boy blinked and looked around. The fox was nowhere in sight. Where did he...? Shaking his head, he waved to his elders and was off.

Waving back, the seniors turned to regard the small figure standing on the rooftop of their house. Those blue eyes watched the boy running further and further away as an unpleasant wind brushed against his fur. He twitched slightly and glanced down and the two humans.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Hmmm.. he saw me coming at him at that speed this time," the Kyubi smirked and spoke aloud for the first time all morning, as he planned to follow Sasuke to school. He was going to need a lot of training if he ever planned to surpass his older brother.

"Perhaps someday he'll be a worthy master, Naruto-sama?"

'Heh,' The fox snorted outloud, 'the day that happens, is the day I become the Hokage of this village.'

------------

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. This is a rough draft and an experiment I'm trying, so please bear with me and review. 


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

****

Guardian

Summary: AU - Going against Itachi, the legendary Kyubi guardian takes human form as Uzumaki Naruto, in order to protect his former master's vengeful little brother... whether he likes it or not. (sasuke x naruto / sasunaru)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto - if I did there would have been more 'accidental' kisses in the anime

Note: Random flash backs and present parts of the story are divided with the dashed line between them.

------------

Chapter One: Uzumaki Naruto

------------

The dream was always the same.

It was pitch black when Naruto returned to the Uchiha residence that day. So dark, he wondered if hunt for dinner in the woods was longer than he thought. Normally after dusk the street lanterns would have lighted up the path for the residents there until midnight. That was odd.

As he leapt from the gate wall to a nearby rooftop, the fox scanned the darkness for any source of light. There was none except for the half covered full moon that hung in the night sky. Even that source of light was beginning to fade as dark clouds began to close in.

The unpleasant wind he felt earlier that day had returned, causing the small fox to shiver, as it stirred up the dead leaves scattered around him. Something was definitely wrong here.

Slowly Naruto began to approach the main house; alarms were going off in his head as he inhaled the night air. Why couldn't he smell the pleasant aroma of dinner the women made for their families? He sniffed again and went cold. There was a foul stench in the air which he could easily identify as spilled blood. Naruto had known all to well what death had smelled like from the countless battle fields he fought on. It was too familiar not to forget. Whenever he fought alongside his master, the strong scent would cling to him like a second coat.

It wasn't long before Naruto stopped abruptly on the rooftop as he saw proof of death laying in the streets. Heart pounding in his chest, the fox broke into a run towards the main house. Anxiety and grief coursing through him as he caught glimpses of more bodies scattered around like trash along the way.

Who could have done this? Why wasn't he summoned when there was danger? He wished there was someone alive to answer his questions. Stopping before the second rooftop and catching sight of the old couple he had spoke to that very morning. Also dead. Naruto growled lowly to himself and wondered if he could have been the Hyuuga clan. After all, they were rivals to the Uchiha for a long, long time.

Or maybe not. Studying the expression on the victims' faces - he saw no anger in their expressions, or pain. From the look of it, they had been slaughtered unexpectedly... and quickly. Whoever was responsible was good. He let out a low hiss. Very good... and very dead when he got his fangs and claws into them.

Quietly he entered the main house and his nose twitched as he caught the scent of the family household. There was no doubt about it, they were all here; unfortunately, so was the stench of death. No. He wouldn't believe it, someone had to be alive.

Sasuke's shoes were here, impatiently kicked off and laying in a pile on the floor. The boy must have returned home recently. He could still be alive!

Following the young Uchiha's scent, Naruto raced through the main house, with both a mixture of fear and hope eating him up inside. 'Damn brat,' he thought worriedly, 'you better be alive when I find you.'

------------

The insistent whining of his alarm clock quickly brought him into the waking world. Right on time, he thought dryly as he sat up in bed. A loud yawn escaped his throat as he stretched his arms over his head. Over his head...? Oh that's right, he could do that now.

Lowering his arms, Naruto stared at the peachy pink flesh of his hands and not the red fur of his paws. Human hands. Fingers instead of claws. Unconsciously, he counted the numerous amount of teeth in his mouth with his tongue, already missing his sharp fangs. Other than the notable whisker like scars on either side of his face, he was human. Human. One hundred percent human. He was fairly certain that if he were to cut himself, he wouldn't recognize his own scent.

Naruto sighed and wondered if he should go back to sleep. At least he could dream about being in his other body. Being human was too embarrassing. Especially in the form of a pre-adolescent male with unbalanced and limited Chakra control. Glancing down at the black markings of a seal on his stomach, Naruto wondered if the Sandaime Hokage hated him.

------------

"What did you say?!"

Standing beside the Hokage, Umuino Iruka failed to hold back a chuckle as he watched the little nine-tailed fox fall off the foot of the bed. Never in his years as a ninja of the Village of the Hidden Leaf had he seen such a sight. After hearing the stories of the legendary Kyubi from his parents; Iruka thought the guardian beast would at least be a little bigger.

"Aren't foxes supposed to land on their feet?"

"Idiot. You're thinking about cats!"

"Oh... ah, sorry."

After hitting the floor with a small thud, Naruto finally stood up again and glared up at the Chuunin. This of course shut Iruka up immediately. After all, no one in their right mind would fight a pissed off demon fox. Even if that demon fox looked like it was hacking up a hairball while shouting at the Hokage again.

"Why do I have to change?!"

"For your own protection," the Sandaime answered simply.

The fox looked incredulous... if that were possible. But both men could see those blue eyes narrow as Naruto 'hmphed' and jumped back up. Completely ignoring the bed's single occupant who was still unconscious.

"Mine?"

The Hokage nodded and placed his hand over young Sasuke's forehead.

"And his as well."

------------

'Stupid Sasuke,' Naruto growled to himself. Swinging his legs over the bed, he stumbled to get dressed. His deep blue eyes quickly caught sight of the calendar and his scowl melted off his youthful face. There was no point in sleeping in when he had the explanatory meeting to attend today. He, Uzumaki Naruto, had just shortly graduated and became a Genin.

About damn time too. Naruto had failed in the past, not once but three times. All because of the weak human body that was having a hard time molding normal human Chakra together. Well that's what he tried to explain to Iruka who just accused him of being lazy.

But could he really be blamed for that? Even as a fox he hated being trapped indoors for too long. He felt like a bird trapped in a cage. While he was supposed to be listening to the lectures; Naruto would find himself looking at the Uchiha heir. Noting how cold and distant Sasuke had become. How much more had he changed from the boy Naruto knew?

Less like Sasuke and more like him.

This attention of course was not mutual nor was it welcomed. When those cold onyx eyes met his gaze, they glared back at him. Or the raven haired boy would ignore him - which really pissed Naruto off. He hated being ignored by the people of the village because he was an outsider them; let alone Sasuke, who was the very reason Naruto was a human boy in the first place.

As he finished changing into his normal orange jump suit, Naruto began to tame the spikey blonde locks of his bangs in front of a mirror. Hesitantly he reached for his forehead protector and smiled at it fondly before putting it on. Sticking a tongue out as his reflection, the boy was off.

Jumping down from his second story apartment - Naruto bounded across the rooftops of the Konoha village. Automatically he skidded to a halt when he nearly passed the Ichiraku, the local ramen shop. His stomach had finally woke up from it's own slumber, and reminded him that he needed breakfast. Never being the one to skip a meal, he obliged and jumped down

"Morning, Naruto," the cook behind the counter greeted as the young Genin plopped down on the barstool. "What will it-"

"Miso ramen!"

The old man chuckled at the enthusiastic answer the boy gave him every morning, and nodded as he went to work with the noodles. He couldn't help but smile as Naruto seemed to lean over the counter a little to watch him prepare the dish. Normally he disliked it when customers leaned in closely to try and interfered the cooking process; however, Naruto just stared with child like curiosity but knew he should keep his hands to himself.

"You make it look so easy!"

"Ah," the old man smiled, "that's just years of experience. Here you go."

"Thanks!"

"Ittadakimasu!" Splitting his chopsticks, Naruto dived in. "Your ramen is the best in the whole village, not even she could make it this tasty!"

"She? Your mother?"

That was the first time the boy had uttered another person in the past four years he had been a customer. He knew Naruto was an outsider who moved into the village, but never saw him with anyone. Years ago the whisker-scarred kid had just entered his shop and pointed to what he wanted to eat. Then he came the following day and then the next. As soon as the old man knew it, Naruto was eating there every day without speaking a word about family or where he came from.

Slurping on his noodles, Naruto shook his head.

"Don't have a mother."

"You're an orphan?"

"Nope."

Blinking in confusion, the old man decided not to pry as another person sat down on a stool right next to the boy. "Welcome, Iruka-sensei."

Turning his gaze slightly to face his teacher, Naruto mumbled a 'hi' with a mouthful of noodles. Already the young ninja in training had drop the chopsticks and was eating like an animal. Which of course, didn't really surprise the genin instructor who just made a face; looking slightly nauseated.

"Naruto, don't talk with your mouth open. It's disgusting."

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei." Chewing another mouthful, he opened his mouth one more time to give the man another eyeful, before swallowing. "Did you want anything, my treat?"

Twitching in irritation and disgust, Iruka averted his gaze.

"My appetite is ruined, thank you very much."

"Don't mention it!"

Placing the bowl down, Naruto debated on ordering seconds as he wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. Teasing his instructor was always fun, but he didn't want to risk getting smacked on the back of the head. There was nothing appealing about choking death on ramen. Picking up his chopsticks again, Naruto politely accepted the second helping.

"What brings you here, Iruka-sensei?"

Watching Naruto slowly inhale is second bowl of Ramen, Iruka composed himself as his student's table manners improved slightly. 'Slightly' meaning the blonde didn't noisily slurp as much.

"Ah,I wanted to apologize for not congratulating you properly on your graduation... and that other thing..." Iruka trailed off for a moment as he offered to take the check from the cook. Although Naruto really wanted another bowl, he was grateful for the free meal and followed his sensei out.

"Hokage-sama wanted me to thank you on his behalf," Iruka continued quietly as the two began walking away from the Ichiraku, "for retrieving the Scroll of Seals from Mizuki."

Inwardly Naruto frowned as he remembered the former teacher and replayed the events from two nights ago in his head. It had been a close call for him having his cover blown by the older looking ninja. Luckily he was easily able to defeat the man... and of course have a peek of the Sealing scroll for himself. The Kage no Bushin jutsu could proof to be useful in the future. It certainly help take down that slime Mizuki, who had tried to pin the theft on Naruto himself.

"Also..."

The blonde haired boy turned his attention back to his teacher who began to speak again.

"Thanks for ...svinmaz..."

"What was that, Sensei? I didn't catch it."

"I said," Iruka tried again knowing the fox inside the boy was snickering with amusement, "thank you for saving my ass..."

"No problem." The blonde smirked before remembering that today the graduated new Genin students would splitting up into groups. Already, Naruto knew who one of his team-mates was going to be. "Hey, sensei...?"

"What?"

Naruto looked hopeful as rested his hands behind his head. "Does this mean I can pick the third member for my group?"

"Like who?"

If he was going to be stuck with a certain brooding Uchiha, the blonde wanted someone else who was a little more livelier. Not just anyone from the classroom either. Shikimaru was too lazy. Shino was too quiet. Hinata too weird (especially towards him). Akimaru, Kiba's dog, kept biting at his ankles. Chouji might accidentally kill him by sitting on him. Ino... well, Naruto didn't know where to begin with her. Which left one person in particular... one person who was as sweet as the blossoms she was named after.

"Sakuuuura-chaaan!"

The older ninja blinked as Naruto was actually blushing upon singing his classmate's name. Iruka wasn't at all surprised, it was no secret that the class clown had a crush on one of his top students. But of course it went unnoticed to the pink haired girl who brushed Naruto off for his declared rival, Sasuke.

"I'll think about it."

"Awww... Iruka-sensei!"

------------

"Ne, did you here? Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair!"

"What? Really?!"

"I'm gonna grow mine out."

"Me too!"

"I bet mine will grow faster."

"No way!"

Naruto cracked an eye open and silently regarded two female students walking by. He yawned, a little upset his nap was disturbed by their inane conversation. Naturally he could have slept through anything; however the mention of the last Uchiha living in the village had perked his interest. Who knew the little brat was so popular?

From the fox's resting place on a high branch of a tree, he watched as the students of Konoha Academy began to disperse. Which meant lessons were over for the day and it was time for the children to return home to their families. Well for those who had them.

Slowly trailing behind a couple boys, was Uchiha Sasuke. Who looked more out of place than Naruto did among the other animals hanging around that tree. In a higher branch, a mother bird was eyeing him dangerously - afraid the fox would attack her nest. A couple squirrels had surrounded at him, twittering in their language how a creature could have more than one tail.

Casually he ignored them. Even among those who were of his species, he was never accepted among any other animals. Why should he be? He was the Kyubi, a demon after all.

Jumping down to another branch to get a closer look of the boy, those inhuman blue eyes softened a little. It was inevitable that Sasuke would have changed after the clan had been massacred. Yet Naruto never knew a person could change that much. The boy never smiled anymore. He was always quiet, rarely speaking to anyone.

It was as if he had died right alongside his kin. Naruto had remembered those soulless tearful black eyes when he had finally found Sasuke that fateful night. The condition was most likely caused by the infamous Sharingan. Seventy-two hours of hell, a fate most likely worse than death.

'Itachi...' the fox thought of his former master, absently scrapping the tree bark with his claws. 'Where have you gone?'

The sound of one clearing their voice, quickly brought him out of his reverie. Blinking he noticed two things. The first: Sasuke, whom he had been waiting for the whole day, was gone. Second: for an old man, the Hokage had managed to hit him right between the eyes with an acorn.

"Sandaime," he growled lightly, rubbing a paw over his wound. "What do you want?!"

Konoha's most powerful ninja couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "You have a loud mouth for such a small creature."

Twitch.

"Shut up! I used to be bigger than any building you humans could make!"

'Used to be'.

"You're out of place, Kyubi. In your current form it won't take long for someone to recognize you... and word gets around like a wildfire. Do you want that?"

Leaping away from the tree and onto an empty swing, Naruto inwardly frowned. "Of course I don't! But what choice do I have?"

He held on with his claws as the swing began to sway back and forth. Curiosity had eaten at him, when he saw a few children use it that morning. It was an interesting experience.

Amused at the sight, the Hokage stepped forward.

"Have you thought about my proposal?"

"You mean... becoming a pathetic human boy just so I can hang around another one?"

Higher and higher it went. Naruto tried to hold on tight. Fighting off his dizziness as the swinging motion began to make him sick.

"No, I meant becoming human to assist your new master. He is the Uchiha heir and will need your help, whether he asks for it or not."

Twitch.

Naruto hated when others proved to be right. He did have a duty to live up to after all. Having enough of the swing, Naruto waited for the swing to move up higher before jumping off. In mid air, he was able to perform a reverse flip and landed neatly...

"ITAI!"

... on Iruka's head.

Perfect landing, as always. Giggling under his breath, the fox tilted his head to gaze down at the teacher upside down. Those two dark eyes widened in shock before narrowing in irritation.

"Naruto..."

"Yo, Iruka! Buy me more of that Ramen stuff, will you?"

The man glared back but soon became cross-eyed. Growling he tried to swat down the fox off his head. He must have looked like a complete idiot as the the animal easily evaded his hits; before blinding him with those various tails.

"NO! Get off, already!"

"Aaaw!" the fox whined as he continued to hop and avoid the ninja's hands. "Pleeeeassse!"

"Al-Alright! Now get off!"

"Wai!"

Grinning at his victory, Naruto obliged and hopped down from Iruka's head to his shoulder. The man practically glared murderously down at him, but the animal was to thrilled to noticed. It was only when the Hokage cleared his throat again, did the two acknowledged his presence. The Chuunin teacher flushed with embarrassment.

"Ho-Hokage-sama!"

The elder's eyes locked on to the Kyubi's once more. "Well?"

His momentary glee forgotten, Naruto became serious once more. It shocked Iruka, to see Naruto be annoying and care free one moment, and so different the next. It made the Genin instructor wonder, 'What kind of boy will this guardian was going to become...?'

"Alright, I'll do it." Naruto gave in finally. "But!" Both men stared quietly as the fox looked as if he were in deep thought. Until he began to nudge at Iruka. "He has to buy me Ramen ever week!"

'...An annoying one.'

The Hokage blinked before nodding in agreement without bothering to consult Iruka first.

"Very well."

"Ho-Hokage-sama?!"

"Wai!"

------------

No one really noticed Naruto as he entered the classroom with the rest of the graduates, and found himself sitting a row away from Sasuke. Once again, the raven haired boy was doing what he does best, brooding silently from the others.

Why was he being this way? Naruto couldn't really understand. Despite being distant and cold, Sasuke had a chance to get closer to people again. To heal and act like himself.

The blonde tapped his chin thoughtfully. There had to be a way to get a rise out of him. Proclaiming to be Sasuke's rival seemed to work. Sure, the other boy wouldn't yell back as loudly as he did, but he still reacted.

He jumped up from his seat and landed directly on the table in front of the Uchiha, glaring a little. The dark haired youth stared at him wearily behind his clasped hands. That didn't last long as Naruto began to vocally ask why Sasuke had to be anti-social prick? What did people like about him anyway?

This of course caused a riot among all the female Sasuke-fans who glared and shouted threatening at Naruto. Even Sakura-chan was yelling at him. It wasn't fair, for once couldn't she be yelling at the other boy. Sasuke ignored her and she adored him. Why? He really couldn't -

All thoughts blew away like leaves in the wind as Naruto was suddenly hit from behind. He scrambled to hold his balance; but falling forward, he hit something else. His lips... on... on Sasuke's.

Was... was this a kiss he had seen humans give one another? A kiss. A sign of affection. Naruto and Sasuke just stared at one another for what seemed like almost eternity, their eyes as wide as dinner plates. The room went eerily silent and he could feel everyone's eyes locked onto the two of them.

Finally the two broke away, gagging to the side and holding their throats. Damn. As he heard a quiet apology from the boy who had bumped him, the blonde wondered Why did this have to happen. He really wanted to kiss Sakura-chan... because guys kissed girls they liked, and he liked her.

"Na...Naruto!"

Unfortunately, those feelings weren't mutual.

It wasn't long before he was sitting down again at the same table with Sakura between himself and Sasuke. Covered in bruises given by the fan club, he resisted the urge to glare over the pink haired girl's head, while Iruka-sensei began to speak.

'Oh no,' he thought suddenly, forgetting his injuries as they began to heal. Naruto remembered they were to be assigned groups of three today, and the plea he had made to his teacher to have Sakura on his team. He had changed his mind, there was no way he could try to impress the girl when she was too busy fawning over Sasuke.

"Team Seven..." Iruka began, glancing over to Naruto's table.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The boy made no response.

"Haruno Sakura."

'Damn,' the blonde cursed mentally. He knew Sakura was inwardly cheering... despite being glared at by every other female in the room.

"and... Uzumaki Naruto."

Was it him, or did Sakura deflate before his eyes? Well it couldn't be helped. He did beg Iruka to put her on his team. From the start he and Sasuke would have been grouped together. There wouldn't have been any point being Uzumaki Naruto if he hadn't.

------------

"You need a name."

"Huh?"

The whisker scarred blonde boy looked up from the steaming cup of ramen in his hands. He was unsuccessfully trying to hold onto the container with one hand and eat using chopsticks with the other. His fingers just couldn't keep a firm grip on the wooden sticks as the noodles splashed back into the broth.

"I already have a name," he stated with a frown at his lack of process in dining.

From where he was sitting alongside the child, the Hokage reached out and corrected his grip on the eating utensils. "I meant a real name that doesn't give away your identity, Kyubi."

"Oh." Successfully, this time, picking up a couple noodles, the boy smiled proudly as he consumed them. "Call me Naruto then."

"Naruto?"

"My master gave me that name," he informed the elder. Getting bolder he began to pick up more and more noodles from the cup. Just to see how much he could eat at a time without choking himself. "I'd like to keep it."

The Hokage nodded slowly as he watched the boy down the rest of the Ramen, before sighing in contentment. "Very well, Naruto it is then. However you will still need a surname."

Naruto, examined the plastic cup carefully to make sure there was no more trace of Ramen left, before tossing it over his shoulder. "What for?"

"Everyone has to have one."

"Everyone who has a family," the blonde pointed out. "But whatever... um... Uchiha then..."

"Don't be foolish."

"I was being serious..."

Sighing, Naruto shifted and leaned back in bed, hating how he was confined to it and how... weak he felt. Absently, his fingers brushed against the dark marking on his abdomen. His navel was the center for one large black circular line pattern. The seal that kept his abnormal Chakra dormant within the human boy's body. Weak little human boy with normal chakra.

"Hey, old man...?" he asked suddenly, "I've seen this mark all over your village. What's it called?"

Glancing down, the elder watched Naruto trace over the marking on his skin before it disappeared. "It's called a spiral."

"Spiral... huh? Uzumaki..."

The Hokage flinched a little and looked down sadly. "That surname died out along time ago."

Realization sunk it quickly and Naruto dropped his hands to rest at his sides. "It was his name, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Even though no one addressed him by it after he received the title of Hokage. But still, it had belonged to him."

Naruto caught his reflection on the dresser mirror, and inwardly shuddered at the sight of his appearance. No longer was he the nine-tailed fox, but one of the humans. He had a human body now. Along with human chakra, and now a full human name.

"Hmm... Uzumaki Naruto. It does have a nice ring," he admitted. "Think the Yondaime would mind if I use it?"

------------

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka's voice boomed out loud, nearly sending the boy colliding into the desk behind him. Ouch. His ear drums were ringing. Hopefully he wasn't about to go deaf. "Stop day dreaming in class and pay attention!"

"H-Hai."

Uzumaki Naruto. A boy who wasn't supposed to exist. But as long as he lived as a human, however long that may be, that would be his name.

------------

End Chapter One

------------

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, fall semester is about to end and I had a ton of projects that need to be finished. However, I really pushed myself and wrote this chapter in one day. Need to go back and fix the spelling and grammar landmines scattered throughout this rough draft.

For the readers who have left feedback - THANK YOU! I'll answer review questions in the next chapter.


	3. Dreams

**Guardian**

Summary: AU - Going against Itachi, the legendary Kyubi guardian takes human form as Uzumaki Naruto, in order to protect his former master's vengeful little brother... whether he likes it or not. (sasuke x naruto / sasunaru - and a little Kakashi x Iruka here and there.)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto - if I did there would have been more 'accidental' kisses in the anime

Note: Random flash backs and present parts of the story are divided with the dashed line between them.

**  
**

**Chapter Two Dreams **

**  
**

For days on end, the Kyubi guardian would find himself sleeping in more than usual. The hours seemed to just fly by quickly this way and he had to lay back and accept it. No matter how much the inhabitants of the main house tried to interact with him by trying to keep him awake. The young looking fox just wondered if he was feeling his age.

Humans probably didn't believe a demon could grow old like them. It was true though, maybe not in appearance; but the nine tails could feel it. As centuries go by, a guardian's life span - which they had always believed to be never-ending - stretched out like a taunt rope ready to snap.

It frightened him sometimes. Death had been a possibility he had faced in countless battles throughout his long life. Sometimes he would find himself straining to stay awake out of fear he would not wake the following day. And so he struggled to stay alert, chastising himself for letting himself feel old and weak.

"Naruto..."

His ears perked up slightly as they recognized that voice. His voice. No matter how many times Itachi addressed him since the day he was able to speak, the tone always remained the same. It had odd at first to accept this stoic boy as his master. But over time he began to like the boy named Uchiha Itachi, who only continued to amaze him.

One sleepy blue eye to stare at the young Anbu leader who entered the room.

"Sleeping again?"

The question made the Kyubi feel guilty and decided to try and stay up a little while until Itachi also retired to bed. Stretching slightly for a moment, the nine tailed fox padded over to where his master was now sitting at an empty table. It had been late when Itachi had returned to the main house and ate dinner alone while the others slept.

He knew youth didn't mind this, and purposely at times came home late just so he could have time to himself. But there was one individual the raven haired boy wanted by his side. A ghost of a smile appeared on his pale face as he looked down at the creature that was trying to stifle a yawn.

"What do you dream of, Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

The fox looked at him oddly before shrugging.

"I don't dream of anything, Itachi-sama."

"Why is that?"

Normally the somber boy would have left it at that, but instead he reached out and began to stroke him behind the ears. He absently leaned into the touch, this time, Naruto was unsuccessful at holding back another yawn and a small sigh. Maybe he should request lady Uchiha to brew him coffee in the evening rather than just warm milk.

"I'm not human," the Nine-tailed fox reminded him, "I don't have dreams. Just goals"  
"Such as?"

"Protecting my master."

The following day after the class had been split into teams, they were to return early in the morning and meet their Jounin instructor. Pacing back and forth in the nearly empty room, Naruto glared back at the clock for the umpteenth time. It was almost noon and there was no sign of their new sensei.

"He's late!" he exclaimed the obvious. Sakura and Sasuke, the other occupants of the empty classroom, remained quiet even though they silently agreed with the blonde. Internally, the pink haired girl's inner self was practically screeching. How much longer were they supposed to wait!

Sasuke was sitting up front in the same manner he normally did for class - had ignored the complaints coming from his teammate. The same went for the looks Sakura was giving him, believing he wouldn't notice. He did and paid no attention to her, but often his coal black eyes would shift to see Naruto moving about.

It was hard to ignore his so-called rival after the incident the previous day. Then again, it was almost impossible not to notice the loud trouble making boy. He practically went out of his way to get everyone's attention by causing trouble. Like he was doing now.

Lifting his head over his folded hands, the dark haired genin watched as his "rival" picked up a chair and carried it over to the half opened door. Naruto grinned mischievously and grabbed one of the chalkboard erasers before jumping onto a chair. Sasuke blinked, what was that dead last doing?

Sakura beat him to the question though, chiding at Naruto for being so immature. Sasuke just turned back to the front of the class. Though he couldn't help but be a little amused. Just a tiny bit.

"It's their own fault," he explained while dusting the chalk from his hands and onto the bright orange jumpsuit he always wear. "This will show whoever it is to be on time!"

Naruto glanced at his two team mates - silently daring them to stop him. Neither Sakura or Sasuke reached for the eraser. Instead, Sakura shook her head and began to chide at him. Saying that he would get them all into trouble and no instructor was dumb enough to walk into such an obvious trap. But deep down, Naruto knew the pink haired girl was a kindred spirit. She enjoyed these kinds of practical jokes just as much as he did.

Way back when he arrived at the academy, Sakura - like everyone else had laughed at his pranks. Everyone in the class but Konoha's number one rookie. Sasuke was simply to mature for jokes. It didn't take long for her - and the other Sasuke-fan club members to figure that out. So they grew their hair out - based from some rumor Naruto heard long ago - and tried to act like their mother.

Naruto wasn't very fond of these changes among his peers, but could bear with it to humor himself at times. A couple months ago, he and Kiba had a good laugh as they planned to spread rumors of their own. Wondering if the whole female student body would shave their heads if rumor had it that Sasuke found the 'bald look' attractive. Sadly, no one bought it. Not only did they get detention from Iruka; but had to run for their lives from Sasuke-fan-girls armed with scissors.

Naruto shuddered at the unpleasant memory and his sensitive ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. Finally!

"Someone's coming..."

"Really Naruto," Sakura huffed, "It's not going to work. Only a total idiot would walk into an obvious trap..."

"Sorry I'm late."

The three genin turned their attention to the arrival of their Jounin instructor. Time had seemed to slow down as they watched Naruto's prank spring into action. A fingerless gloved hand had reached out and gently pushed the half open door wider. The trap had been sprung, and Their eyes saw the chalkboard eraser waver a little before it fell. Down it went and landed right on target with a cloud of chalk dust.

Naruto was the first to recover from the awkward silence that followed. "Bwahaha! Got you!" he burst out, waving a pointing finger towards the older ninja while Sakura spouted apologies. How much dust did that eraser pack? Naruto wondered as he continued to laugh while eyeing the man's spiky gray hair.

"So...you guys are on my team?" Hatake Kakashi simply stared at the chalkboard eraser that had assaulted him, before eyeing the three remaining students. "I hate you already."

Well that was a great way to start things off, the fox mused to himself after they followed the Jounin off to a balcony and sat down. Naruto was bored again, and glancing in Uchiha's direction, he could tell that he wasn't the only one. Even their new teacher seemed less enthusiastic - though he was probably still annoyed being the victim of a classroom prank.

That didn't bother Naruto so much as the man's mask did. Most of the high ranking ninja's face was covered by a black cloth that went under a black turtleneck. In addition to the cover-up was the Hitai-ate that seem to purposely hide the right eye.

Perhaps the man slept with one eye open? The Kyubi couldn't help but snort to himself. The only visible part of the Jounin's face was the bridge of his nose and the lazy half-lidded eye that looked ready to roll back just the way Shikamaru's eyes did when something was too troublesome.

"Let's see why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Introduce ourselves?" he heard Sakura ask, "What should we say?"

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that."

Inwardly Naruto groaned. Just great. What exactly was he going to say? 'I like being able to run on all fours. I hate pretending to be something that I'm not. I don't have any dreams. Oh and as a hobby, I watch Uchiha Sasuke more than his fan girls...'

"Hey, hey," he finally spoke up and grinned at the man they were facing, "Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?"

There. That would buy him enough time to think of something. Anything but the truth.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes."

"Huh?" Both Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but wear identical confused expressions.

"As for my dream... I have a few hobbies."

Well that was certainly... not informative. The blonde exchanged confused glances with his pink haired teammate before eyeing their instructor quizzically. Were they supposed to take a man who only gave his name had seventy-five percent of his face covered seriously?

"Now it's your turn."

Apparently so.

Naruto wondered if the man was smirking under the mask when he fixated that single lazy stare at him.

"You first."

The whisker-faced boy looked thoughtful as he adjusted his forehead protector. Inwardly, he was nervous and patching up something together. It would have been easy to follow Kakashi's example, but it would have been more convenient to just throw everyone off entirely. So...

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he began with a large grin, "And I like eating cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku, especially when Iruka-sensei treats. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after putting the hot water in. My hobby is to eat and compare ramen..."

He paused for a moment and noticed his audience didn't look the least surprised over his infatuation with junk food. Though, Kakashi sweat dropped at the mention of their former teacher's name.

"And my dream," Naruto continued, "is to become greater than any of the Hokages!"

Sasuke, who had been staring off into space over his folded hands, actually rolled his eyes. He knew the blonde was arrogant, but it was almost laughable how the dead last class clown could reach Hokage when several talented geniuses could not. It was a fool's dream.

"Okay, next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like... well, the person I like is..."

The youth known as "Konoha's #1 Rookie" mentally cringed as Sakura began to stutter, starting off her introduction with the person that she liked. He could feel the pink haired girl's stare on him as she went on and thankfully didn't finish the last sentence before moving on. Sasuke would rather have listened to Naruto prattle about the different flavors of ramen he liked.

"And my hobby is... well, my dream is to..."

'Isn't she done yet?' Sasuke wondered irritably. He risked a sideways glance and saw her blushing furiously while looking down at her hands. Quickly looking he way, Sasuke decided he really didn't want to know the rest. Again, he would rather listen to the dead last prattle on about his unhealthy love affair involving his favorite food.

"And?" Kakashi prompted to speed this all along, "What do you hate?"

"Naruto."

Watching the blonde visibly deflate before his eye, Kakashi decided to move on to the next student: The brooding Uchiha prodigy.

"Last guy."

Finally sitting back up, Naruto eyed the other boy warily through narrowed eyes when their Jounin teacher wasn't looking. This should prove to be interesting. To his far right, Sasuke raised his chin a little to speak above his hands.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man."

Only stunned silence followed the last part of Uchiha's statement. While he outwardly feigned nervousness, Naruto was really having mixed feelings about all of this. It seems yet another Uchiha massacre was well on it's way, and what could he do to stop it?

The Kyubi couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them, their life's blood pooled over the wooden flood boards beneath his masters. Upon closer inspection he could tell the slashes had been made with a katana. Quick and painless. But whoever the murderer was, they would not share the same death, Naruto swear to himself.

He quickly sniffed around and caught the scent of both the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. Odd... why couldn't find the unfamiliar scent of the assesses? The question eluded him for a moment as his ears picked up the hysterical sobbing of a child.

'Sasuke!'

Racing around the back, the small fox bounded over the fence and further down around the corner. Just in time to see the youngest Uchiha fall forward on the ground. The assassin was in sight and Naruto bared his fangs and claws and rushed over to fallen boy's side. He quickly made sure the youth was still alive before he leaned into a crouch, ready to claw out the assassin's deep red eyes.

Red eyes...? Indeed, they were blood red eyes with three dots spinning slowly around black pupils. The fox dropped his snarl for a look of utter shock and confusion.

'The Sharingan?'

His heart seemed to be pounding faster now, as his blazing crimson gaze met those hauntingly familiar eyes. Only one family in all of Fire Country had the mirror wheel blood limit. Looking over at Sasuke's glassy eyes, he knew of only one person in this era, that he knew of, that had achieved this kind of level.

"It-Itachi-sama!"

After their sensei's departing - not to mention disturbing - last instructions: "Don't eat breakfast tomorrow, you'll through up if you do", the genin team went their separate ways. Kakashi didn't bother to explain what their final exam would cover; but he did give him a small wink when the other two weren't looking. Naruto chose to ignore it for the moment and decided to concentrate on not screwing up and being sent back to the Academy like many of the peers would. Perhaps he'd ask Iruka-sensei about it another time.

Normally, the blonde boy would find himself prowling the streets of Konoha if he didn't feel like training. Walking around, socializing with a couple people until it was time for dinner at Ichiraku's. This time, however, he decided to go find some place quiet where he could be alone with his thoughts.

Habit caused him to take a secluded path to a quiet and uninhabited section of the village and one of his favorite spots. He laid down on his back, clasping his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky. Instead of watching television or little kids practicing ninjitsu, he would find himself cloud gazing.

Watching the clouds was an excellent waste of time and of course required no effort. Well, there was the challenge of not dozing off. It was all Shikamaru's fault really.

Letting out a rather loud yawn, the young ninja continued to watch the clouds slowly pass him by as the sky changed from the brilliant blue of mid afternoon to a the scarlet hue of the evening. Night would be coming soon, and with it the next morning when they were to have their last exam.

'I should go home...' Naruto thought to himself as he yawned again. His body, unfortunately, didn't want to move from it's comfortable position. Another yawn, and his eyes were having difficulty staying open. Finally, Naruto decided one little nap couldn't hurt...

... Unless of course, he fell off the roof.

"Excuse me," Iruka said politely while poking his head into the small ramen shop, "Has Naruto been by recently?"

The Chuunin instructor sighed to himself when the old man had answered that the boy hadn't been around since morning. He had been late for their meal get together due to putting together new lesson plans for one of his younger classes. Naruto knew this wasn't unusual and would normally wait by the shop for him to come.

He couldn't help but feel worried. He didn't see Naruto as the Kyubi anymore. Just an ordinary boy - okay, ordinary was far from describing loudmouth ninja - who was probably lonely without a family waiting for him. Just like he had been when his parents had died in battle. Iruka absently scratched the bridge of his nose as he turned to walk towards the woods. Most likely the young ninja was training right now and lost track of time. That's right, their final was the following morning with...

He stopped almost dead in his tracks as wisps of smoke brushed against his forest green vest and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. A blush stained his cheeks as he was pulled back against a broad chest. Spiky gray hair came into his line of vision when he glanced sideways to the head leaning down rest on his shoulder.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled a little to indicate he was smiling.

"Yo!"

Iruka found himself relaxing back against the embrace and returned the smile even though the blush remained. Atleast Kakashi agreed not to do this in public, or at least not in front of their students. The Jounin just continued to smile, his hands begin to wander a little under the vest.

"Looking for Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah..."

The Chuunin felt his entire face began to heat up as those wandering hands found what they were looking for.

"Ka.. Kakashi!"

"Mmmm?"

"Stop that! We're outside!"

"So we are."

"S-S-S-O somebody could be watching!"

Kakashi lazily glanced around the empty street.

"No one's out here."

"B-B-But...!"

Much as he wanted to keep going, Kakashi relented and pulled his hands away. "Naruto is resting up for the exam tomorrow," he informed his lover, "So... want to come by?"

"C-C-Come by?"

Even with the loss of those talented hands, Iruka couldn't stop himself from stuttering. He hated how the older ninja could reduce him to such a state. Especially the blushing part. His face must have been bright a beacon.

"I knew you would agree with me."

"Hey! I didn't say anything... I..."

The hands begin to roam once more until the other finally surrendered. Kakashi's smile widened in triumph. Leaning close, he nibbled on the Chuunin's ear despite the mask barrier.

"O-okay... I... b-but doesn't the exam start before dawn?"

He pulled back a little and began to lead Iruka back to his apartment.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I'm a little late"

It was the smell of food that brought him back into the waking world, and Naruto yawned loudly and began to stretch. He opened his eyes and blearily looked up at the ceiling above his head. Wait a second... didn't he fall asleep outside? Yes, if he remembered correctly he was laying on the roof of the main house... of the Uchiha district.

Sitting up from the futon he was laying out, his blue eyes quickly took in his surroundings. At first glance he knew this wasn't his apartment. His bedroom was what Iruka-sensei had called "a disaster area". The floor was littered with clothes, toys, ninja gear, and empty cups of instant ramen. The room he was in now, was rather bare, save for the bedding he was lying on and a desk with a lamp in the corner.

Slowly he stood up, adjusted his forehead protector and quietly opened the door. The delicious aroma was stronger now and Naruto had to control himself from drooling. It's been years since he had anything home cooked that wasn't of course ramen.

The animal inside him bounded forward - down the hallway and the stairs of the house and finally towards the source of food. Naruto peeked his head into the kitchen and looked around. There was mistaking this place now. He actually expected to see a woman with long dark hair standing by the stove, to turn around and smile at him.

'Naruto-sama... dinner is almost ready.'

Then of course reality struck him a like a lightning bolt when the person by the stove turned to look at him coldly.

"Well," Sasuke began, "It's about time you woke up... dobe."

**  
**

**End Chapter Two**

**Author's Note:**

Gah! Late, short, and has un-edited! I'm really sorry! Been busy at both school and work, that the only free time I get to write is the hours before I pass out/go to bed.

Feedback Responses (FFnet and Adultfan) - Kind of makes you wonder why Itachi's parents would name him "weasel".

**tyranimo -** Again, good questions but story spoiler alarms are going off. Sorry!

**:) -** You have some really great questions, but sadly I can't answer them without spoiling the story.

**Jenniyah -** Hope this chapter answered your questions. Don't worry, more half-flashbacks soon to come.

**demonesse -** Naruto is definitely not a pet - though he may act like one the way he gets pampered.

**Stormraven -** Save the eye-gouging for this chapter. I really didn't have the time to edit it.

**Yuen-chan - **Naruto considers himself as the "Kyubi" but he's also "Naruto" ... I know that doesn't help at all. - Nope, the Kyubi is still a demon who is sworn to guard the Uchiha clan. Didn't really doing a good job of it though. Also I thought, Naruto getting praise would be a nice change. He certainly wouldn't guard people who were mean to him... well not Kyubi-Naruto anyway.

**Ezj -** Chibi-Kyubi is the cutest demon ever!

**To all my other readers/reviewers - I apologize if I didn't get to you. Thank you so much for the feedback.**


	4. Lessons

**Guardian**

Summary: AU - Going against Itachi, the legendary Kyubi guardian takes human form as Uzumaki Naruto, in order to protect his former master's vengeful little brother... whether he likes it or not. (sasuke x naruto / sasunaru - and a little Kakashi x Iruka here and there.)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto - if I did there would have been more 'accidental' kisses in the anime

Note: Random flash backs and present parts of the story are divided with the dashed line between them.

I apologize again for the delays. You see I started writing this chapter weeks ago but school, Shadow Hearts Covenant (damn addicting game), Bleach, Naruto, Tsubasa, work, family - got in the way. Also, I'm still in need of a beta-reader... until then, please bare with the grammar, tense, and/or spelling errors.

* * *

Chapter Three Lessons

* * *

'How does he do that?' Sasuke wondered to himself, watching the blonde eat across the table at an incredible speed. The rice in his bowl went from filled to finished in only a matter of seconds before he asked for a refill. Naruto was oblivious to the other's staring and continued to shovel food into his mouth and managing not to choke.

Several bowls later, Naruto stood up from the table and stretched a little before smiling at him and turning towards the door. "Thanks for the food, I owe you one!"

Sasuke scowled and set his own bowl down. There was no way he was going to let this go. "You owe me an explanation, dobe. Why were you sleeping on my roof?"

The other genin paused in his tracks but didn't tense up. Nor did he seem to show any kind of embarrassing reaction like whenever he was caught doing something mischievous in class. Did sleeping outside on someone's rooftop come natural? Didn't he have anywhere to sleep?

A yawn broke the silence and Naruto turned halfway to give him a lazy grin. "Cause I felt like it."

What kind of answer was that? Before he could ask, the blonde was already out of the room. The shutting of the front door indicated that he was already outside of the house as if he was in a hurry. Sasuke just continued to sit at the table and looked down at the neatly arranged bowl and chopsticks his "guest" had used.

What bothered him the most, despite Naruto's response, was that stupid grin he had one before leaving. Why did seem so familiar?

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Naruto cursed at himself. After closing the door behind him, he ran like he had never ran before and left the Uchiha district without looking back.

Out of all the times he had gone there whenever he felt nostalgic and wanted a good nap, Sasuke had never noticed him. Until now that is. Being the number one rookie of Konoha, he had to remind himself that Sasuke would be more alert even in the privacy of his own home. But it used to be Naruto's home as well. Not that small apartment where he lived alone.

No matter how much he wanted to go back there, Naruto knew he shouldn't and would probably never let his guard down like that again. Sasuke would be suspicious of him now. Wondering why his said rival was hanging around his place uninvited. Naruto frowned as he reached his apartment complex, and decided, he would have to make the brat trust him somehow.

* * *

Without opening his eyes, Kakashi reached out to cease the alarm clock's incessant whining. Which for some reason attempted to sound like a rooster. He damned near chucked the annoying thing out the window, but held himself back. It did belong to his lover after all.

Slowly he cracked open his left eye and glanced down at the chuunin cuddling next to him. Dark chocolate locks fanned over his chest and teased his skin every time Iruka exhaled. Without managing to wake the other man, Kakashi reached out and lovingly traced over the thin scar that crossed over the other man's face.

It really wasn't fair that he had to leave all this to train yet another genin team. Though he had to admit he was intrigued to have Uzumaki Naruto on his team. Ever since the Hokage had informed him and the other Jounins of what and who Naruto really was, he expected to see the boy behave ... well like Uchiha Sasuke.

As he remembered the chalk dust in his hair that had caused Iruka to sneeze, Kakashi had to admit he should have seen this all coming. Being his team's former sensei, Iruka always complained that Naruto was a handful. But he didn't think of it much as the two often spent time bonding together like brothers.

Still... how was he supposed to train a fox demon?

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?" his eye drifted again back to the other man in his arms and saw that he was now half to wake.

"You're going to be late."

"Mmmm." The Jounin nuzzled the top of Iruka's head softly before closing his eye, "I know."

* * *

It was still dark out when Naruto managed to get himself up and over to the training area early in the morning. He carried with him a bag of things he thought he would need: weapons, and of course food. His stomach was still growling for being denied it's daily ramen for breakfast, and packed extra potions for lunch.

He wasn't at all surprised to see Sasuke waiting in the middle of the field, wide-awake as he appeared in class. From the opposite direction, Sakura was approaching, stifling a yawn and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Naruto noticed that they two were carrying bags of their own.

"Good morning," he greeted his teammates before releasing a loud open mouth yawn. Sakura was too tired to even berate him and stopped near Sasuke. Naruto did the same and they waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited some more.

Naruto was now seated on the ground, his pink-haired teammate leaning against him. As far as he could tell, she had finally dozed off as the sun began to rise. He continued to feign sleep though before the Uchiha who remained in the same standing position.

With half-lidded eyes, he continued to observe Sasuke and couldn't help but marvel how much the boy had changed. Of course Itachi had been responsible for all that as well. Naruto frowned, remembering how close the brothers had once been. He knew the Sasuke of the past had idolized his brother and loved him possibly more than their own parents. But now love had twisted to hate and now Sasuke of the present was willing to give his all only to kill the last of his flesh in blood.

He also noticed, much to his dismay, that the other boy was also watching him. Every now and then, Naruto would feel those dark eyes on him. He was thankful at least, that Sasuke had yet to activate his own Sharingan. Hopefully before that day would come, he would be able to tell him the truth.

A few hours later Kakashi headed over to the meeting area after Iruka had kicked him out of bed. As he approached his long waiting students, he wondered if they would be more annoyed with him today than yesterday. The Jounin received his answer when both Sakura and Naruto stood up and glared at him.

"Good morning!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Already his missed sleeping in... and Iruka. Especially Iruka. "Ah sorry. You see I had to help out a sleeping dolphin on my way..."

Naruto twitched in irritation at that sorry ass excuse their sensei had given. Instead of demanding some sort of pathetic explanation, he folded his arms across his chest and waited for instructions for their final exam - or survival training, whatever Kakashi called it - to start. All he wanted to do now was get this day over with so both he and Sakura can start training and taking missions seriously. Oh yeah, and Sasuke too of course.

Their instructor glanced at the blonde as if waiting for him to say something but shrugged when he didn't. "Let's move on."

Three pairs of eyes watched the Jounin walk across the training grounds over to three tree stumps sticking out of the ground. From his forest green vest, he produced a clock, sat it down on one of the tall stumps and switched it on. Turning back to his students, Kakashi motioned them forward.

"Okay, the alarm set at noon. Today's objective is to get one of these bells from me," he spoke while holding up a pair of small jingling bells. "Whoever can't will have no lunch."

The fox boy twitched in irritation. So that was the real reason why Kakashi had not wanted them to eat. He would almost - almost - appreciate their sensei's slyness until a low grumbling noise spoke out to him. Damn... he was hungry already.

"But wait, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura spoke over another stomach-growl, "Why are there only two bells?"

What? Naruto forgot his hunger and looked back at the jingling objects held up by the older shinobi's fingers. Indeed there was not three, but only two bells. But there was three of them! It didn't make sense, unless...

"Since there's only two, at least one individual will have to be tied to the log. That person will because they could not complete the mission," Kakashi explained making a sweeping gesture with his arm towards stump. "The person will go back to the academy. It might just be one, or all three. You can use your weapons and any skills you have acquired to this point."

At that last part, Naruto wondered if it would be wise to use his newest and secret technique for the test. Sure he had been advised to use that jutsu with caution, but he had been practicing a little (if the infamous "Sexy" and "Harem" no Jutsu counted). 'I am so going to Kage-bushin on this exam, show them all what this "dobe" is capable of!'

"You won't be able to get this unless," Kakashi continued, "you have the will to kill me. We're going to start after I say "Ready, start". So don't hold back."

Neither Sasuke or Naruto seemed to flinch but Sakura looked a little pale. They were just new graduates of the academy after all, were they expected to attempt and take a life so soon? The kunoichi stepped forward nervously.

"But that's dangerous sensei!"

Sakura instantly regretted the words when she heard her crush snort quietly to himself. She was about to step down but stiffened as a small shurinken sailed past her ear. There was a blur of silver, green, and black that went passed her, suddenly Kakashi was no longer standing in front of them. Both the pink haired girl and Sasuke turned to see their instructor. Who was now holding Naruto's arm behind his back with one of the blonde's shurinkens between caught between in fingers.

"Don't get so hasty, Naruto, I didn't say "start", yet," Kakashi informed. The jounin then leaned down a little and in a low tone added, "It's not wise to use Sakura as a shield, ne?"

At that, the blue-eyed blonde cracked a small smile, "I just wanted to see if you were serious, sensei."

Kakashi's eye crinkled in what appeared to be another smile before letting the boy go and stepping backwards. "It looks like you have the will to kill me now. I think I can finally start liking you three. We're going to start."

The three genin braced themselves, trying to still their fit of shaking.

"Ready, start!"

* * *

"So that's what happened," Iruka said thoughtfully, "I was wondering why Kakashi had to wash out chalk dust in his hair before he left."

Sitting across the table from the academy instructor, the Hokage chuckled before shaking his head. "Yes I had been watching. Naruto certainly makes a wonderful first impression, doesn't he?"

Nodding, the chuunin took a sip of his tea - and could help but blush when his lover had been too impatient to shower before their... nightly activities. And then how Kakashi had to apologize each time he sneezed on his uncovered face. Strangely, Kakashi never let that ruin the mood.

'Such a pervert,' Iruka thought to himself, 'I bet he brought one of his perverted books along.'

"What do you think about that, Iruka?"

"Huh?"

The Hokage frowned upon the younger man's lack of intention and the brunette blushed crimson in embarrassment of having such thoughts at inappropriate time. Yes, he and the Hokage were as close as one could say father and son (the Hokage was like that with almost every person in this village who did not have a parent); but there were some things that you just wouldn't tell your parent. A perverted boyfriend was definitely one of them. Stammering a quick apology, Iruka politely asked what 'that' was.

"Team Seven's final exam," the Hokage repeated and held out a record book and pushed it across the table, "Do you think they have a chance?"

Iruka frowned as he picked up the book and found all the results of the exams Kakashi was in charged of. It confirmed what he already knew. Out of all the academy students the Jounin had, he failed them all.

"But Team Seven is different from the others," Iruka finally answered with a smile and closed the book. "They know there are no short cuts in becoming a great shinobi. Each member on that team is motivated enough to overcome any obstacle in their path. To them this is just another obstacle, another lesson that must be learned."

The Hokage smiled fondly, "So you believe they do well?"

"I do. Both Sasuke and Sakura are young, but catch on fairly quick. It won't take them long to identify the lesson Kakashi is trying to teach them."

"True... but what about the Kyubi?"

* * *

Standing in the clearing of the training grounds, Kakashi's visible eye glanced around, pleased that his current students knew how to conceal themselves. At least two out of the three were when his attention turned to the young boy clad in an orange jump suit was standing before him. Naruto was mimicking his stance, arms folded across the his chest with a bored yet a little eager expression on the boy's face.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked sounding a little bored.

"Let's have a match fair and square!"

From their hiding places, Naruto assumed his teammates were silently insulting his intelligence. Moving into an attack position, the boy now spoke quietly, but loud enough for his instructor to hear.

"Actually... I had a few questions for you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh?" The silver-haired man feigned boredom, "You couldn't just ask before this exam started?"

Blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. Was it possible that his new sensei didn't know about him? Had Iruka and the Sandaimei Hokage neglect to inform the man that one of his subordinates was not in fact human?

Kakashi seemed to be able to read his mind before shrugging his shoulders. "What do you want to know, Kyubi?"

The challenging expression on the boy's face did not change but his tone did when he raised his fists. "I have no intention of going back to the academy, but when you said "don't hold back" and to come out you with the intention to kill... I don't understand why you would want throw your life away just to pass me if you already know what I'm capable of."

The Jounin noted the warning with a little amused smile.

"Ah. But this exam is for Uzumaki Naruto - a ninja at genin level. Not a demon fox."

Blinking, it didn't take long for Naruto to understand. He had wanted to confirm that Kakashi knew who and what he was. Also he wanted to know about restrictions if any. So no abnormal chakra, and no forbidden jutsus he may have picked up before his life as a human. That was fine by him, he had enough in his arsenal to past this exam with ease.

"Gotcha," he said with a small smirk, dropping into a crouch. Kakashi noted that the blonde was crouching like an animal waiting to pounce. Inwardly he sighed, the fox had a lot to learn if he was going to continue living the rest of his days as a ninja.

"You're pretty weird aren't you?"

"What's weird is your hair style!"

Naruto sprung forward, charging towards the Jounin at fast as his two human legs could carry him. But why was Kakashi simply standing there? Wasn't he going to try and dodge or at least block the oncoming assault? His blue eyes widened when the older man did make a move, reaching into his vest and pulling out...

'Is that a book!' Naruto looked bewildered, skidding to a halt and eyeing the paperback as if it were going to explode any minute. Indeed it was a book, with an orange cover and titled "Icha Icha Paradise". That wasn't some kind of text book from the academy was it?

Kakashi thumbed through a few pages, pulled out a red bookmarker and began read to himself. Naruto stared. Wondering if his sensei was serious... or at least sane. The fox could have sworn he heard him chuckle lowly to himself. What kind of book was he reading?

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked but did not make the effort to look at him. "Attack me."

"Are you crazy?" Naruto realized how stupid the question was the moment he asked it. Of course Kakashi was crazy. What kind of sane person would pull out reading material at a time like this? "Put the book away. I'm not going to attack a person who isn't even going to try and defend himself!"

"Go on," the silver haired ninja urged, "You won't be able to land a hit on me, so it won't really matter what I'm doing."

Oh that was it! Naruto charged forward again, launching himself at the stationary opponent and swinging his leg towards Kakashi's head. With enough force, the kick should have sent the man flying... had it made a hit. Kakashi didn't even bother to look up, with his arm raised he effortlessly blocked the blow that could have possibly broke his neck.

"Too slow, _Naruto-kun_..."

He tried again, sending another kick over the arm blocking his first one and straight towards Kakashi's unprotected face. Maybe a heel imprint would make the Jounin take him seriously, Naruto thought smugly. Unfortunately, that didn't happen as a hand gripped his ankle and then swung him around once and then let go.

Naruto released a loud grunt when his back forcefully made contact with a tree and half expected an oncoming attack with his guard down. Cracking one blue eye open, he simply glared at the older ninja still standing in middle of the clearing. Kakashi continued to read his book, occasionally using his free hand to catch any shurinkens that came his way.

"He's good."

Glancing up, the blonde was not surprised to find his rival perched up on the tree branch above him. Naruto glanced around, knowing Sakura was probably hiding in the bushes waiting to make her move as well. Frowning he looked at the two bells Kakashi was still holding out and quickly jumped up on the branch besides Sasuke.

"What?"

Bright blue eyes narrowed at their target who appeared to be chuckling with his face in a book.

"Don't attack him by yourself."

"What?" Sasuke asked again, never taking his piercing gaze off the Jounin. "Unlike you I don't give up so easily, Dobe."

Before Naruto could furiously respond, the raven-haired boy had already moved to get closer with the stealth and speed that made him Konoha's number one rookie. Clenching his teeth Naruto leapt off the branch, bringing his hands together to perform the technique that had already become his specialty. 'I'm not going to be outdone by you, teme!'

"Kage-bushin no jutsu!"

From where he was perched on another tree, Sasuke's dark eyes widened in shock and disbelief as several Narutos were now charging Kakashi. This wasn't the heinge jutsu the dobe could never perform well in class. Instead of an illusion these these were real live clones.

'Is that how he graduated?' the Uchiha wondered to himself as one of the clones grabbed on to Kakashi from behind. 'But how could he have learned this technique? How does he have enough chakra?'

At several clones piled on him, Kakashi remained standing and turned his head towards to the Naruto holding him. He had heard about the scroll of forbidden jitsus that the chuunin Mizuki had stolen, and that Iruka with Naruto's help was able to find and capture him. What he didn't know was that the boy had learned that some of them during that short time.

"Impressive, Naruto-kun."

The Naruto that was now reaching for the bells growled at him, "Don't call me _'Naruto-kun'_, Kakashi-sensei."

So close. Before he could close his fist around bells, thick white smoke clouded Naruto's vision. For a moment, he thought Kakashi had escaped his grasp until he caught hold of an arm that was struggling to get away. When the air finally cleared, he roughly pulled the person back and came face to face... with himself. What?

"You coward!" Naruto exclaimed angrily at his clone.

With several small explosions, the clones were gone leaving the genin alone. Blue eyes narrowed and glanced sidewards. "Replacement technique isn't gonna work on me."

"You've learned the Kage-bushin rather quickly, but I'm going to give you a personal lesson in Taijutsu," Kakashi said crouched behind him. Book securely tucked back into his vest, he performed a couple of seals with his hands. "Hidden village of Konoha's secret Taijutsu master art..."

Naruto blinked, about to turn around. What was the Jounin think he was doing back there?

"A Thousand Years of Pain!"

* * *

Many unsuccessful attempts later...

* * *

It was hard to be a stealthy ninja when your growling stomach tended to give you away. Naruto inwardly cursed himself for actually listening to rule about not to eat breakfast as he staggered through the forest and looking for Kakashi. Not only was he going to capture the bells, he was going to kill that man for taunting him over and over again. Then eat the corpse. Okay maybe he wouldn't go that far, but he was definitely going to get some pay back for that "Taijutsu lesson".

"You better not step on me, dobe."

Naruto looked around and finally glanced down. Why was that mushroom talking to him? More importantly, why did it sound like Sasuke? Dropping to his knees the blonde began to poke the talking-Sasuke-sounding fungus.

"I'm hungry."

"I am too, now quit that!"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Why do you sound like Sasuke, little fungus?"

"Because I AM Sasuke, usuratonkachi!"

The blonde yelped a little in pain as the mushroom promptly bit his finger. Falling backwards and landing on his backside, Naruto shook his head and fought away the hunger pains to look at Sasuke. Or Sasuke's head that was sticking out of the ground.

"What happened to you?"

The Uchiha prodigy just glared up at him and struggled to pull himself out of the ground. Naruto heard him growl something about the "Shinjuusanshu no Jutsu" followed by a long string of grunts and incoherent swearing . The blonde would have been amused if he wasn't worried about the third member of their team.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Hell if I know," Sasuke grunted as he strained against the earth holding him down. He had lost sight of the girl after he saw Naruto had fallen for one of the Jounin's obvious traps. He didn't really care, as long as he got one of the bells before her or Naruto.

Suddenly he was able to move one of his arms as the dirt shifted. Confused he looked up at the other genin who had not run off to find Sakura who was probably in more trouble than they were in. Instead, Naruto was digging him out.

"I don't need your help!" Sasuke snapped but was relieved he could actually move both his arms now. As he pulled himself out of the ground, he watched the loud mouth ninja dust off his hands and snort in disgust.

"Could have fooled me."

Before Sasuke was about to head off to find their instructor, he felt grip his shoulder and was unable to shrug it off. "What do you want?" If the dobe expected gratitude from him, then he had another thing coming.

"Let's fight him together."

Of all the things he expected to hear the academy class clown say, Sasuke was stunned to hear him say that. For some reason, Naruto was often a loner much like himself. As much as he tried to stay active in groups that invited him in, the whisker-scarred boy kept his distance.

"Look we're not making any progress attacking him one on one," Naruto added tiredly. "Our goals maybe different, but I know you want to move forward just as much as I do. But Kakashi-sensei won't let us until we pass this test of his."

Pulling his hand away from the other's shoulder, the shorter boy watched him intently. Team work with this Uchiha was going to be difficult, they were far too... different. However, it was unavoidable. Naruto was the Kyubi after all. They were going to have to learn to trust and work together for their own survival.

Perhaps that was the lesson their Jounin instructor wanted his students to learn. A lesson, the Kyubi had forgotten after his former master became an S-Class criminal. His blue eyes blinked and looked up at the raven-haired boy who was now turned to face him.

"How's your ass, dobe?"

Blood boiling, Naruto released Sasuke's shoulder as his face reddened with rage and embarrassment. He almost forgot about Kakashi's painfully humiliating technique. Oh God, if Sasuke saw it that means Sakura probably witnessed it to. Naruto was going make Kakashi choke on those bells.

"It's fine, teme," Naruto growled back. "So are we gonna work together on this or not?"

The corner of Sasuke's mouth lifted in a smug smile.

"Just don't slow me down."

* * *

End Chapter Three

* * *

**Author's Note: **OMG I finished it. Yes I know I cut out a large chunk of scenes from the anime/manga but I just couldn't get into writing all of it. That and I can't seem to find my Naruto dvds :cries:

**Review Responses**

**Kaaera and :)** - All will be revealed in the future chapters.

**escelphius** - There maybe a little ItaNaru... he does call Itachi "Master" heh.

**Ewz** - Itachi is named after his mother? Wow. Could you tell me which chapter of the manga that's in? I'm caught up with the anime - and the new manga chapters that have been released.

**iamitachi** - Yes KakashixIruka is hot... never mind they meet like twice in the anime P

**Nightwings** - Probably in future chapters

**Firehedgehog** - Naruto was feeling homesick.

**electronicgamer3 **- Naruto-Kyubi is currently the size of a normal fox. Probably a little bigger than Akamaru.

**ShiTiger** - Nope Sasuke is actually in the dark about the Kyubi, and there's reason for that.


End file.
